without love
by ringosoulreaper
Summary: hermione spends her christmas alone and discovers the truth about her. hey! the summary sucks! but this is a really great story.please rr


Without Love Many people envy me. Being a topnotch in class and being the most brilliant witch to enter Hogwarts. Most people became resentful, because I belong in a fortunate family. Many people got jealous, because I have friends who are faithful and are willing to risk their lives for me. Many girls hate me, because I became the girlfriend of the hottest guy at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. They think that I'm the perfect teenager alive, but perfect teenagers also have problems. If they just knew what happened last Christmas... 

It's true that I came from a rich family, but it is not really a family for me. It's a nightmare.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!"

But there's no answer. I just came back from Hogwarts for Christmas vacation.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, Hermione! I'm back from school!"

Still, no answers.

"Mom, Dad, Heather, Max…aarrgghhh! Is this some kind of a practical joke? Well, it's not funny!"

I heard a knock from the front door. I opened it and I saw one of my neighbors standing outside the snow- covered doorsteps.

"Ummm…Can I help you?" I asked the woman.

"You're mom told me to tell you that they went to Paris for the rest of Christmas. Heather got the highest marks that's why the treated her. She also wanted me to give you this." The lady handed me a sealed, brown envelope.

"Anyway, if you need something, don't be shy to ask it from Me." the lady said promptly.

"Thanks." I just replied.

"This is really unfair! How about me? I always got the top marks but I haven't received any gift from them!" I said to myself while dragging my trunk upstairs. The lady already left. And I'm also left alone. Anyway, Heather and Max are my siblings. Heather is a year older and Max is just 5 years.

I opened the envelope and found a note in it. It says:

Hermione,

We'll be away for the rest of Christmas. While we're away, here's a credit card for your expenses.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I ended it with a sigh, folded the envelope back, and placed it on my bedside table.

I started the next morning by waking up early. I decided to clean the house. It seems like the maids have gone to vacation too. I cleaned, dusted, and wiped the whole place. After cleaning all the other rooms, I went to clean my dad's office, and that's how I learned the truth.

I opened the drawers one by one to organize my dad's things. There, I saw a file labeled with black ink and it says ADOPTION PAPERS.

"Adoption papers? Why does dad have this kind of documents? Does this mean—It can't be! Does this mean that either one of us are adopted? Is it Heather, Max, or I? What does this mean? I can't understand." I asked myself, my body trembling.

I opened the document and was so astonished with what I saw. Tears fell from my eyes and down to my cheeks. It wasn't Heather. It wasn't Max. The adopted child was…me.

I fell in my knees, my hands covering my face.

"So that is why they doesn't treat me as a daughter. That is why they don't give me any attention even if I got the highest marks at school. That is why I've never felt love from the people that I've considered as a…family."

As I woke up the next day, I found myself lying on my dad's office floor. I went on our living room and decided to give Harry a call. I've heard that he's staying up on the Dursleys' this Christmas. I dialled the numbers one by one. Hoping that Harry will talk to me.

"Hello, good morning, Dursley residence. May I help you?" a lazy voice answered.

"Hello, may I talk to Harry Potter please?" I asked politely.

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"Harry, this is Hermione. May I talk to you?"

"If it's about other things okay but if it's about Draco, goodbye."

"It's not about Draco." I replied

"Okay, speak up."

"Harry, I really need you this time. It's about some kind of a family…"

"HARRY POTTER!" a very loud voice interrupted.

"I need to go, sorry. That's my uncle." He replied.

"Okay. I understand." Then I placed the phone back on its proper place.

Harry and Ron avoided me since they knew about Draco and me. They even let me choose between them and Draco. In that time, I was not really on my right senses. What I thought is that I love Draco and that he loves me too that's why I chose him.

"Yes! That's it! Draco! He'll help me! Will he still help me? After our fight? Of course he will! I'll owl him now."

Draco,

Will you meet me tomorrow at Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock? I just need you to tell something.

Hermione 

I tied the note on the owl that I bought last school year. I opened the window and let the owl flew away. Time passed and I'm still waiting for the owl to come back. I became so sleepy that's why I leaned my head against the window. I heard a tapping sound on my window. I found the owl back with Draco's reply. It's not really long. It just said 'OKAY. I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING TOO'.

I went down the kitchen to have dinner. After eating I proceed at my room and decided to read a book. I read my all- time favorite book, Hogwarts, a History. I read and read until I felt my eyes droop. I place a bookmark on the page that I've finished reading. I place the book on my bedside table and turned off the lights.

My most awaited day came! I'm going to see my boyfriend again! That is, if he wants to see me too. I wore a black long- sleeve shirt and jeans and I also wore a French coat over it. I locked the door of our house and went to the garage for the car. I got the keys and away I went to the train station. I stepped in between platforms 9 and 10 and passed through the wall. I found the place abandoned. I sat on the waiting area and waited for Draco. Time passed and he's not yet here. It's already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Then suddenly, I remembered our fight…

**-FLASHBACK-**

_It's a Hogsmeade Saturday that time and we're supposed to go out for a date. I waited for him by the side of the lake. After a long time of waiting, I decided to go back at the Gryffindor tower. I can't date myself. On my way to the tower, I heard someone talking in an empty room._

"_You told me that you'll go out with me."_

"_Yes I will, but not now. I need to study for my Potions test."_

_I peered inside the room and saw Draco, my Draco, talking with Ravenclaw girl on his lap._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I'll date you on Sunday." Draco said to the girl._

_At that time, I got my courage and stepped inside the room._

"_I think you've forgotten something. On Sunday is our monthsary!" I yelled at him._

"_Hermione? What are you doing here." Draco replied standing up._

"_Who is she sweetie?" the girl replied._

"_Ugh! Sweetie? That's so lame! For your information, I'm his G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D. GIRLFRIEND!" I replied._

"_But I'm his girlfriend!" the girl insisted._

_I smirked on the girl's direction._

"_You know what, you're so CHEAP! You can afford to be his second girl?" I argued with the girl. _

"_Ugh!" the girl slapped me. I faced her and I slapped her back._

_Draco grabbed my hand and gripped on it tightly. He dragged me out of the room. He's still gripping on me so tight that my arm turned to purple._

"_Let go of me! It hurts!" I tried to escape from his tight grip._

_He stayed silent while I shouted and yelled because of pain._

"_BLOODY HELL GRANGER WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he answered me._

_I then shut my mouth and stared at him, anger spreading out on my face. He stared back then he let go of my arm._

"_Sorry." He said._

"_How can you do this to me?" I asked him. "I chose you against my friends then you'll do this to me?"_

"_You know what? It's just that I didn't feel like you anymore." He replied._

"_What?" I asked him blankly tears flowing from my eyes._

"_I just don't love you. Can't you understand that? I don't like you anymore!"_

_I slapped him hard on his face. More tears flooded from my eyes. He looked back at me with his hand on his cheek._

"_Sod off will you." I told him._

_He put a hand on my left cheek and kissed my other cheek._

"_Sorry."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

I look at my watch and noticed that it's already 3 o'clock.

"I think he's not gonna make it." I said to myself. Then I left.

I went back to my car and drove slowly. On my way to my house, I passed the playground. I decided to go in so that I'll have time to think. I sat on the swing and think all about the things that happened. Suddenly, I noticed a family. The children seem happy with their parents. Next was a group of friends. They passed and they seem jovial having each other. Then after some time, two people passed. The girl's arm was clinging into the arm of the guy. So I guess that they were a couple. The girl was so lucky though. Having a boyfriend like that guy. It was like that he was always there for her.

I drove back home to prepare for Christmas Eve. Christmas has been long though, with all the things that had happened. But with all of these things, I've realized many things. I can go through all alone. I've realized that I can move on without them.

_I can live without my family, without my friends, without Draco, without love…_


End file.
